After the Game and Into the BathHouse
by The Outlooker
Summary: Shigeno Goro and Sato Toshiya finish a great game! They start drinking and head into the bathhouse to "relieve" themselves. Hot stuffs.


Kaido had just beaten Yabizaku at 10-0 with Shigeno Goro as their ace, pitching a perfect game. Him and Sato Toshiya was the best battery Kaido had ever had and after that game, nobody could argue about it. Goro and Sato went out with the other

Kaido club members to celebrate after the great game! They drank booze and soon after they began to feel like heading out for the night.

"Gosh, you're so sweaty Goro, go take a bath!" Sat said, as he stumbled.

"Ok, but you're coming with me, or i'll knock you out with my fastballs!!" Yelled out Goro.

They entered the Kaido dorm. Nobody was there because most were asleep or passed out at the pub.

They started off for the change room in a daze.

"AHH, what are you _doing_, Toshi?!" Goro exclaimed as Sato began unbuttoning his uniform.

"You look so sexy when you're angry" replied Sato "Will you** let** me?"

Goro blushed. "w-well..if you insist i can't do anything about it. it's like all the strength in my body has faded away, heh heh."

Sato had finished unbuttoning the top part of Goro's jersey.

"My, looks like someone's_ healthy_." said Sato as Goro became embarassed.

"Cmon Toshi, you can't have all the fun!" Gorosaid as he pushed Sato onto the bamboo mat of the changing room and entered into a soft liplock.

"Fuck, you've completely turned me on." Sato shamefully admitted, taking a breath. "The fun's just getting started. Let's not rush things...just yet, Toshi. First we have to do what we came here to do; bath" Goro said jokingly.

Sato pouted but reluctantly began changing.

They took a moment to observe each other's now half naked bodies.

Goro's was more muscular; he had more arm muscles, his pecs were hot, and his abs looked rock hard while Sato's muscles were a little bit smaller, but nonetheless fit and athletic, just the type Goro loved.

They entered into the tub of hot, steamy water. Goro brought a baseball out of no where.

"W-What are you gonna _do_ with that?!" Sato asked, jittery.

"Baka, i'm just practicing my pitching form" Goro replied.

"Gosh, after we came all this way too" Sato mumbled.

"While you're doing that, I'M gonna go shower" Sato said suddenly as he began putting his towel on.

"I don't think you'll need that" Goro said as he tugged the little towel off to reveal Sato's firm, beautiful ass.

"What do yo-" Sato was taken away as Goro stood up and hugged him from behind.

"Let's go** together**" Goro whispered in Sato's ear.

They entered one shower stall together. It was a little cramped which forced them to face each other, although both embarrassed.

They took another moment now, to gaze at each other's bodies as wholes. Both of their cocks were _hot and throbbing_,

just waiting to cum. Sato turned on the water. "Whatcha doin that for, Toshi?"

"It'll be easier to clean this way."

"As expected of my partner."

As the hot water sprinkled against their bodies, they once again entered into a liplock. Soft at first, and kept getting **tighter and harder**.

You could hear faint moaning from both sides as their tongues started sliding into each other's mouths. Their cocks twitched and precum started oozing right out.

Goro and Sato barely noticed but stopped to compare.

They pressed them up against each other as their precum created a fountain of it, dripping onto the floor.

"YOSHA! MINE IS BIGGER!"exclaimed Goro triumphantly.

"Does that mean I have to be the receiver?!" Sato asked, sadly.

"Don't worry, Toshi. I'm not that selfish. We'll take turns." Goro said with a wicked smile on his face.

Suddenly, Sato lost sight of Goro. Bewildered for only a moment, he started to feel an erotic sensation in the lower half of his body.

Goro was making his way down to Sato's meaty cock and both were immensely turned on.

"Goro, I'm not sure if i'm ready for this.." said Sato hesitantly.

"Baka, there's no way in hell i'd stop now!" Goro said as he started licking Sato's cock like a lollipop.

Sato twitched slightly every time he felt Goro's tongue on his cock. It was the greatest feeling...until.

Goro then suddenly took Sato's whole cock into his mouth, performing an amazing blowjob, sucking like he's been at it for years.

Goro's mouth moved up and down as Sato started panting and gripping his _erected_ nipples.

"Goro, I'm gonna..."

Goro then stopped. "We're not done yet, Toshi! Hang in there!"

With that said, Goro spun Sato around and pushed him against the shower wall. Water dripped from the shower head onto Sato's nose.

He was wondering what was in store for him.

He then felt a hard thing on his butt. He knew what it was after only an instant. "We're both gonna cum tonight, Toshi" Goro said confidently.

He started thrusting his meaty, long, cock into Sato's fragile-looking ass as Sato cried in pain.

"**AHHH, GORO!**" Sato cried.

As Goro continued to bang Sato, both boys were coming close to their climax.

"STOP, i want to have some fun too, ok?" Toshi asked.

Goro gulped. "Sure" And then they switched positions.

Sato unexpectedly pushed Goro onto the ground and shut off the water, he was beginning to think of it as a hindrence.

He then spread out Goro's legs and began making his cock on the way to Goro's ass. Goro tensed up.

He stopped for a moment and whispered "Now's time for your punishment."

He started giving a handjob to Goro as Goro started panting, face red. Sato then proceeded to give Goro a blowjob the exact same way Goro had done it. "Oi oi, Toshi." Goro said weakly "If you just continue doing that, we're not gonna end with a

bang."

"Oh, we're gonna end with a bang alright, a BIG bang!" Sato said as he started pushing his cock into Goro's tight ass.

"This is the best Goro!" Toshi replied with strain on his voice.

Goro lifted his body up so that he was facing Sato as he was riding him.

They kissed, roughly as they were both in pain and very aroused.

"I'm gonna...I'm gonna..." They both said.

Spluurttttt, you could hear Goro cry out in an orgasm.

Spluurrrtttt, you could see Sato covered in cum.

"Let's win the next game as well, shall we?"

"YEA! I CAN'T WAIT!"


End file.
